


Diplomacy

by commandershakarian



Series: The Heroes of Ferelden [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bann Alfstanna - Freeform, Bann of Waking Sea, Diplomacy, F/M, Nobility, The Inquisition - Freeform, Waking Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written for @arlyshawk with her mage princess, Rhaella Amell, as an agent of the Inquisition under Josephine. Her husband, Teagan Guerrin, is on a diplomatic mission to Skyhold and the two of them get suckered into some schmoozing with the nobles of Waking Sea. I loved writing for Ella. Precious cupcake child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

The halls of Skyhold were cold, the frosty air blowing in through cracks between the stone. Parts of the walls were missing and were in desperate need of repair. Pulling the fur lined cloak tighter around her shoulders, Rhaella Guerrin, nee Amell, walked quickly, avoiding the melting snow on the stones. Her destination finally appeared and despite the chill, she reached a hand out to grip the metal handle of the door.

Lady Josephine Montilyet raised her head at Rhaella’s entrance, a smile replacing the tired expression she’d worn a moment before. “Ah, Lady Guerrin. I’m grateful for your timely arrival. The Inquisitor has some invitations I’d like to sort through with you.”

Rhaella shivered, the cold still getting to her despite the warmth of the room. “Shouldn’t we assign a crew to the walls? Some are falling down.”

“Cullen’s been assigned that duty.” The diplomat answered automatically, grey eyes moving to the sheets of vellum spread on the desk before her. “Should we send the Inquisitor to Bann Alfstanna’s party or-”

A startled sounded from the armchair beside the fireplace, interrupting Josephine. 

The Antivan placed her quill on the desk and raised an eyebrow at the mage. She had been reading the novel in her hands but now she wore a smirk on her face. “Is there a problem, Lady Warden?”

Solona Amell’s hazel eyes glanced over the top of her book, mischief sparkling in their depths. “I’ve only been at Skyhold for a few weeks now and _I_ already know that asking Cadash to do _anything_ involving nobles is like asking me to…” She waved her hand in the air, unable to come up with something to finish her sentence in that moment.

Rhaella supplied her with the words that had failed her. “Like asking you to be nice.”

Solona snorted and lifted the book once more. As she pretended to return to her earlier reading, she haughtily responded, “Perhaps our Lady Guerrin should go to the party in the Inquisitor’s stead.”

Rhaella’s jaw dropped as Josephine’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Yes! A wonderful idea. Lady Guerrin, maybe you could take the Arl with you? It will increase our position with the Bann and her family.”

Rhaella was grinding her teeth together. As much as she loved being the arlessa of Redcliffe, as much as she loved being married to Teagan, she _hated_ the balls and parties. Glaring daggers at the top of her twin sister’s head, she gave Josephine a small nod. “Of course, Ambassador. I will alert the Arl to the change in plans right away.”

Rhaella was surprised that it didn’t take much to convince Teagan to go to Waking Sea. He actually seemed excited. In his own words, he “needed to get away from all of the political bullshit.” It had been quite some time since she’d gone so far west. Waking Sea was situated with the sea that gave the area its name to the north, Lake Calenhad to the south, and Orzammar to the southwest. The sea air was so humid that a sheen of perspiration had settled on her skin.

Bann Alfstanna Eremon had made a wonderful impression on Rhaella when they’d met several years before. She was a strong leader who had a knack for war. She’d taken a husband, but had opted to keep her family name and pass it onto her children. It had certainly caused a stir at first, but most people in Ferelden nobility weren’t all that surprised. Alfstanna made her own rules. She had always done so, it seemed.

After some quick pleasantries with a few of the higher ranking nobles, Teagan lead her away from the tittering, his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the crowd. It had taken years before the nobles had accepted a mage as one of them, but now none of them even seemed to remember the power she held within.

Not that she minded.

With a small sigh, Rhaella placed her hands on the banister of Alfstanna’s balcony, her emerald eyes scanning the horizon. The sea was calm, like a pane of glass, untouched and serene. She had communicating with Josephine by letter for a few months now, but to finally be able to do something besides ink missives to other noble houses was wonderful. To do it beside her husband was even better.

Teagan’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. He gazed out at the water with her, his auburn curls tickling her cheek. “You’re glad you came out here, aren’t you?”

Rhaella smiled, turning her head enough to kiss the tip of his nose. “I am. To be honest, I never expected to enjoy myself as much as I am.”

Teagan chuckled, pressing his lips into her hair. “It’s diplomacy, darling. There is nothing fun about it, but can I tell you a secret?”

The mage hummed her assent, closing her eyes at the touch of his mouth at her ear.

“You’re _fabulous_ at it.” He whispered before cuddling her closer, happy to be close to her. “The very best.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” 

Teagan shook his head, kissing her shoulder gleefully. “I’d never do such a thing.”

Leaning into her husband’s solid frame, Rhaella enjoyed the breeze from the sea and the feel of Teagan’s arms around her. Nothing could make her happier in that moment. Even if he was being a bit of a fool.

Then again, it’s what she loved most about him.


End file.
